The Population Studies Center (PSC) at the University of Michigan was established in 1961. Initially a unit of the Department of Sociology, PSC joined the Institute of Social Research in 1998 and moved into the main ISR building in 2003. Becoming a Center within ISR has increased opportunities for collaborative research and improved access to knowledge about survey methodologies, especially those related to large data collections. Presently, PSC has 78 Research Affiliates from 12 departments and schools. Eight signature themes collectively describe the main areas of research at PSC: 1) Families, fertility, and children; 2) Inequality; 3) Population dynamics; 4) Health, disability, and mortality; 5) Aging; 6) Human Capital, labor and wealth; 7) Data collection and methods for population research; and 8) International studies. Since July 1, 2006, PSC researchers have published 1,069 peer-reviewed journal articles, books, and chapters. As of July 2010, PSC houses 56 funded research projects (with supplements for five projects) and has provided infrastructure support for 52 others, spanning all eight signature research themes. The total costs of PSCs externally funded projects increased from $5.9 million in FY2005 to $8.5 million in FY2010. This application seeks support to continue building on our existing strengths and enhancing our contribution to population science. To this end, we request support for four existing research service cores: administrative, computing, information services, and methodology, and a new developmental core.